Venus Lovetrap
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: Another romance fic... Kurapika again... I don't think it's THAT bad...
1. Hot Spot

I WILL write a sequel to Spider's Bite, I promise! Meanwhile, entertain yourself with this (Note: Kurapika's POV, a girl, we'll say Kurapica):  
  
VENUS LOVETRAP  
  
Chapter One: Hot Spot  
  
The bell rings. We all shuffle into the hallways to our classrooms. Every day at Hunter High School starts like this. Science first today. I walk down with my friends Killua and Gon, trying to avoid being nagged by that priss Leluto and her friends about hanging out with two boys. I just can't stand her.  
  
Upon entering the classroom, I sit down at my seat. We're doing an experiment with plants. My partner is that annoying brat Neon. Our plant is a Venus Flytrap. Killua and Gon are partners. They're working with a rafflesia.  
  
The tardy bell rings, but our teacher, Ms. Mito, isn't here. Instead, some guy comes in. He looks like a student teacher, just a bit older than me.  
  
The guy goes straight to Ms. Mito's desk and sits down. He takes out a packet and reads through it. Putting it down, he says to us, "Ms. Mito seems to have a little inconvenience today. I am you substitute. You may call me Leorio, Leorio-san, Mr. Leorio, That Guy, What's-His-Face, whatever you prefer, so long as it's not offensive." He smiles. "Now, if you would be kind enough, please introduce yourself, give your partner's name and your project."  
  
"Leluto and Koko. Roses."  
  
"Ubogin and Shalnark. Prickly pear."  
  
After a while, it comes to us. "Kurapica and Neon. Venus Flytrap," I stammer.  
  
Leorio-san smiles. "Venus Flytrap, eh? I've always been interested in them." Hearing this, I blush. Killua notices and snickers as Gon says, "Gon and Killua. Rafflesia."  
  
After the class is done, Leorio-san says, "Please keep your voices down. And if I give you an office referral, go down quietly; it may only be something minor. Also, please, no jokes about my mama."  
  
Ubogin laughs at this, punches Shalnark, and says, "Got it?"  
  
A while later, Killua walks over to the sink saying, "Yo, mama."  
  
Only those two words, though! Still, Leorio-san has a talk with him. I put the Venus Flytrap where it belongs on the shelf and start back to my seat. I'm digging around in my bag for that book I was reading. "Found it." Suddenly a shadow falls over me. It belongs to that bozo, Ubogin.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask him.  
  
He doesn't replay, so I sit down. Suddenly my chair is pulled out from under me, and I fall to the floor. When I hit it, my skirt flies up, and EVERYBODY gets a good look. SO embarrassing. Half the class is laughing. I'm glad Killua and Gon aren't. Neon just looks horrified. Leorio-san comes over and helps me up. "Are you all right?" He asks.  
  
"I'm FINE." I tell him, trying to ignore the other students. Leorio-san sends Ubogin out of the classroom with an office referral AND a detention.  
  
Ubogin leaves after giving me one of those I'm-better-than-you-and-you-know- it smiles.  
  
***  
  
After a horrible morning, Killua accompanies me to the cafeteria where Gon is waiting. Giving me that cunning smile, Killua says, "I think you're hitting it on Leorio, right? Kurapica, don't lie. I saw EVERYTHING."  
  
As I turn red, he gives me that knowing look. "During that time when I said 'Yo mama,' he was asking me about you." We turn a corner and guess what? I slam right into Ubogin. He chuckles.  
  
"Genius-Girl has a thing for good lookin' guys, eh?" He smirks and ruffles Killua's hair. "You made a god choice, Me, compared to this lame bastard. Well, I'll be seein' ya around, chick." Killua glares, but I drag him away before he can start a fight.  
  
We finally reach the cafeteria and Gon. Making our way outside, Killua stops and watches as Machi passes. I pat him on the head. "Google Eyes has a crush?" He nods, wordless.  
  
"So is it true?" Gon asks, opening his sack.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Mr. Leorio."  
  
Hearing this again, I choke on a carrot stick. Killua grins and whacks me on the back. Gon continues, "You know when you fell over this morning?"  
  
"*cough* Don't *cough* remind me!*cough*cough*"  
  
"Well when Mr. Leorio helped you, you didn't refuse, like with the other teachers. You blushed and—"  
  
"Shut UP, Gon."  
  
"Okay, okay…"  
  
The bell rings. Study hall. In the SCIENCE room. What a coincidence.  
  
***  
  
This day couldn't have gone slower. I climb up the stairs to my apartment (yes, I live alone) with a load of homework on my back. When I get there, I grab a soda from the refrigerator and plop down on the floor with my diary. Turning to a new page and writing down the date, the phone suddenly rings. I pick it up. "Hello? Kuruta Residence, how may I help you?"  
  
"May I speak to Ms. Kurapica Kuruta?"  
  
This had better not be a joke. "May I ask who is calling?"  
  
There is a pause. "Mr. Leorio."  
  
Oh, shit. "I'm sorry, but she is not available right now. Would you like to leave a message?"  
  
"No. Just give her my number."  
  
"Okay." I write it down. "Thank you for calling."  
  
"Miss? Are you Kurapica's sister? Your voice is HOT." He hangs up.  
  
I stare at the phone. Suddenly, I don't feel well. Closing the diary, I crawl into bed. That homework isn't due until Monday, anyway. I have Friday and the whole weekend.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So, do you like it? This story is based on stuff I've seen and heard. The 'yo mama' part is true, but it happened in Language Arts. The characters (most of them) are modeled after people I know. 


	2. Please Say Yes

Venus: Aphrodite: Goddess of love and beauty. Plus Minerva (Athena) of wisdom which equals Kurapika, don't you think?  
  
VENUS LOVETRAP  
  
Chapter Two: Please Say Yes  
  
The alarm clock rings. I open my eyes. Oh, shit, I'll be late. I pick up the phone that I left on the floor and dial the number for Hunter High.  
  
"Hello?" Ms. Senritsu picked up.  
  
"This is the mother of Kurapica Kuruta," I say, "Kurapica is sick, and therefore cannot attend school today."  
  
"Oh? I'm sorry. Well, thank you and have a nice day." Ms. Senritsu says. I hang up.  
  
I think with all of my schoolwork and activities, I lack sleep. Falling back into bed, I plan to dream the day away…  
  
Ten minutes later, some sort of annoying sound wakes me up. Ten minutes? Yeah, right, I tell myself as I look at the clock. It's 2:25 in the afternoon. And the annoying sound is that doorbell of mine. OH, SHIT!!! "I'm COMING!!!" I yell.  
  
After splashing cold water on my face, I hurry to the door. Through the little peephole I see Killua and Gon. Opening the door, I let them in.  
  
Killua whistles. "Nice place."  
  
Gon says, "When we heard that you were sick, we decided to come visit you."  
  
"Yeah, we figured it must be bad, since you NEVER miss school!" Killua adds.  
  
"Thanks guys." I smile.  
  
Killua's cell phone rings. He answers it and turns pale. "Sorry, Kurapica, we have to go! I forgot that I told Dad we'd only take a few minutes! Bye!" Gon runs out after him. I close the door and wander into the kitchen. The doorbell rings again. They must've forgotten something. Opening the door again, I almost die. It's Leorio-san.  
  
"Hi." He smiles and holds out a bouquet. "I heard you were sick, so I came over for a visit. Is that okay?"  
  
I nod and accept the flowers. "Would you like to come n?" I ask him.  
  
"Sorry, I can't. I have a meeting at the club tonight."  
  
"Well, then…have a nice evening." I say. I go back into the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase. I turn to where Leorio-san was standing at the door. To my surprise, there is a small velvet box on the table. A slip of paper is attached to it. It reads:  
  
Kurapica,  
  
While you're reading this, I'll be thinking about you.  
  
Think about your answer to my question.  
  
If yes, call me. If no, call me anyway.  
  
Even if you say no, I still hope to see you again, someday.  
  
Leorio  
  
I open the box. Inside, resting on a small cushion is a beautiful ring. I gaze at it in wonder. Then it dawns on me. "Yes," I whisper.  
  
Picking up the phone, I dial his number.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So, how'd you like it? Please, don't ask for a sequel to this! I have WAY too many ideas, and can't finish them all!  
  
Note to Myself: Where did the humor go?! Why am I writing ROMANCE fics?! Who knows? 


End file.
